One Crazy Summer
by AliceDemonLiddell
Summary: Another summer in Gravity Falls, Oregon, but this time a few other characters from different stories are coming in, and two have their sights set on our resident mystery hunter, Dipper Pines gender swap Gravity Falls
1. Chapter 1

Over the garden wall/Para-norman/Gravity falls

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just own the whole romance plot line

Summary: so yeah this is a crossover story, I'll give you the jest of it. So this is a partially gender swap of Gravity falls, by that I mean some characters will be of the opposite sex, like Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Robbie, Candy, Grenda, Gideon, and a few others that'll come in. The story revolves around Fem!Dipper who's nickname is still Dipper, with Wirt, Norman, and Finally Bill Cipher (who are still boys. So Dipper continues to monster hunt with her brother Mabs (male!Mabel), and they meet Wirt, Gregory, and Beatrice from Otgw, and Norman from Paranorman. This is basically a story about Wirt, Norman, and Bill fighting over Dipper who is still totally oblivious to everything but Mysteries. This is after 'Not What He Seems' though Dipper nor Mabs never lost trust with their grunkle and Stanley is happy to be back( and yes Stanley and Stanford are still male). Yeah that's the summary, also this story will probably have some songs since I oh so love songs in stories.

Also! Dipper, Mabs, and Norman are in their teenage years while Greg is in his teens

Let's Begin!

Chapter 1: Wirt, Gregory, and Beatrice

The heat in Gravity Falls, Oregon was beating down on Dipper Pines as she continued to walk through the woods, her duffle bags weighing her down, with her brother Mabs skipping behind her, carrying his bags and suitcase like it was nothing. Probably because he was hyped up on Mabs Juice and was overall excited for their 5th summer up in Gravity Falls.

Mabs Pines was a tall, thin, and sun-kissed boy, he had light short brown hair that went down to his ears, though he never brushes it, it somehow looks adorable on him. Mabs was obsessed with sweaters no matter the weather, even if it was 100+ degrees he never was without his sweaters, unless when he was at the pool. Some people would described Mabs as Girl-crazy, he always had a crush on some girls back in Piedmont, but it always ended up with his heart broken and Dipper left to pick up the pieces, though she never minded because she would do anything for her brother, even if it cost her her happiness.

Then there was Dipper Pines. She was a shy young lady, though most times with her brother, she's the opposite of shy. Dipper would always be labeled as 'the girl next door' kind of gal. Pretty but very introverted, except when she was with her brother or in Gravity Falls when she's monster hunting. Dipper was just her nickname though and her real name, well no one knew except her close family, not even her Grunkle knew her real name. Back to the description, Dipper Pines had long chocolate brown hair that fell over her left eye a lot, mostly to cover her birthmark which gave her the nickname 'Dipper', with a navy blue vest, red short sleeved shirt, with grayish blue leggings, and a light dull brown skirt. She's not very fond of laundry or cleaning but she does her best. Another main feature about Dipper was her blue SnapBack cap with a bright blue tree in the center of the front.

Dipper groaned once they finally arrived at the Mystery Shack where their Grunkle Stanford and Stanley were sitting on the porch arguing as always. Once the two old men noticed their niece and nephew, they stopped fighting and waved with small smiles creeping onto their faces.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stanley!" Mabs yelled out from behind Dipper, he dropped all his bags onto Dipper who fell to the ground cause of the weight, giving a groan of pain.

"Take care of my stuff, DippinDot!" Mabs yelled out running to the two elders and attacked them with a giant hug. Dipper sighed and took off her duffle bag to get up. Suddenly Dipper was engulfed into a warm nice hug. Dipper looked up at the person embracing her and smiled, her captor was none other then Soos, who has grown older but was the same overall.

"Dudette, I can't believe you're here!" Soos exclaimed to the younger of the Pines twins. Dipper giggled at the grown mans enthusiasm. As soon as Soos let go of the girl , he was pulled into another hug by Mabs who was chatting about how he's going to have a perfect summer romance with he girl of his dreams…..who he doesn't know yet.

As Mabs continued chattering, Dipper tried to gather all the bags and the extra suitcase filled with summer sweaters that Mabs just HAD to bring. Before she could even attempt to pick up the bags, her Grunkle's grabbed all the luggage, Stanford scoffed at Dipper, while Stanley gave his brother a glare.

Dipper pouted slightly, she never understood why Stanford didn't trust her like he trusted her brother, but then again everyone always favored Mabs over him, though it still stung that even her own Grunkle liked him better then her. She feared that Stanley would be the same but he seemed to like them both evenly.

While Stanford started to walk to the Shack, Stanley stayed back and looked at Dipper. Dipper herself looked down and twiddled her thumbs. Stanley smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he gave her a thumbs up, she weakly sent it back and gave him a lame thumbs up as well. She liked hanging out with Stanley cause he didn't put her down most of the time, though she never favored him over Stanford nor the other way around.

"How was the Trip, little lady?" He asked gruffly but it sounded soft for him. Dipper smiled gently and started vocalizing her complaints about how the whole school year was very dull without any mysteries to solve or without communication to her grunkles or to the Corduroy family. Specifically Wane Corduroy, her good guy friend who was only a few years older than her.

When she first met Wane in her first summer at Gravity Falls, she had the hugest crush on him, but after the whole fiasco with the shapeshifter he let her down easy. They still are good friends and Wane has more of a sisterly love for Dipper, and while Dipper still has a tiny crush on the redhead, she wouldn't trade his friendship for anything.

The pair talked (mostly Dipper though) about the summer to come and the plans Dipper has for herself. Once they got to the attic, she took a deep breath and sighed in content. It was good to be back.

Stanley left her to her own devices, saying something about not wanting Stanford to take the good chair in the small living room. After he closed the door, Dipper quickly unpacked her things and put up some pictures, her school year was very boring, but she did make some online friends like a boy named Wirt, and another boy named Norman,, and one girl named Coraline. She hasn't met them yet but she has seen pictures of them, and these are the photos are of the three.

The first picture was of Coraline, with her dark blue hair reaching her chin in a sharp chop, her pale skin practically glowing and her eyes dark brown and smirk basically taunting all who look to mess with her. Dipper had met Coraline over a website of people who have seen or interacted with the supernatural, while most didn't believe Coraline's story, Dipper had and believed every word. They bonded over the lack of friends and sarcastic remarks and though Coraline and her were cruel to each other sometimes they genuinely cared about the other.

The next picture had a boy in his teenage years with, like Coraline and herself, dark brown eyes but had pitch black spiky hair that went straight up, he also had pale skin but with more of a ghostly pale then Coraline's lithe glow. He wore a worn out red jacket and though he looked like death, his smile seemed bright. Dipper had met this boy who's name was Norman through a texting mishap with Normans best friend and though it was a one time mistake, Norman had kept texting the other talking about his daily ghostly encounters with the dead.

Norman had been sad and depressed but after a few days of dealing with the dead coming to life and something about a curse, then Normans life had turned around. His dad was more supportive of him and his sister wasn't as much of a butt as Norman puts it. She was happy for him and wished the best for him.

The last photo was of another boy, more of a guy from his age. His name was Wirt and he was a poetic dork, he had a brother whom he loved and would do anything for name Gregory and Dipper could relate about doing anything for their sibling. They had met through Gregory calling random numbers and Wirt apologizing to Dipper, while she just laughed it off saying she was used to the dumb sibling antics, Wirt had promised her an apology from Gregory, while that never came, Dipper was the one who kept calling and talking to Wirt who was always busy but promised to call her once he was done, and through each call their stories came out, Dipper had confided in Wirt her worries for the place she called Gravity Falls while Wirt told her his journey of The Unknown.

After she angled them so she could see them every morning, she smiled happily, then took out her books and her trusty backpack and stacked the books on the dresser next to her bed.

Once done, she laid down and tried to relax, but it was gone all too soon. Mabs barged in screaming at the top of his lungs.

"DIPPING-SAUCE!"

Dipper groaned and leaned up to look at her brother who was yelling about some new pretty girl who was arguing with Stanford about his stupidly high prices. Sighing the younger of the two stood up from her comfy bed and descended down to the shop.

Yelling could be heard from the shop and while Dipper knew she could run if she wanted to, Mabs would never let her hear the end of it describing the girl beauty.

"I don't care for your merchandise, me and my friends came here to see someone and not to buy your stupid high price crud!" A young lady scolded loudly to Dippers Grunkle Stanford while Stanford kept trying to sell her a shirt with a dumb mermaid on it.

"Ah! Dipper! There you are! You were supposed to come down and start working the register, Wane's out sick for the day and I need someone to man the register."

Stanford switched his focus from selling to scolding the brunette. Dipper sighed and looked at the girl who huffed at being ignored. She seemed familiar with her orange red hair and pale skin decorated with freckles, but before Dipper could ask who she was, the mysterious girl gasped at the appearance of the female part of the pines twins.

The redhead rushed over to Dipper and grabbed her hands and had a giant smile on her face which still looked familiar.

"You must be Dipper Pines! My dorky friend has told me so much about you! I'm Beatrice and im friends with your friend Wi-"

She started but was interrupted by Stanford, who had grabbed Dipper and tugged her behind him. Stanford looked suspicious of the gi-….Beatrice, until a look of mischief came across his face.

Beatrice glared at the man before her. How dare he mess up her first impression of the shorter and younger girl. Before any of them could speak, the door opened and stepped in two boys.

The shorter of the pair was a small, chubby kid who had on a white long sleeved under a green short sleeved shirt, cargo shorts and sneakers, he also had a frog in his arms. He looked happy and ran through the shack to Beatrice, while Stanford grumbled about little brats, and Dipper gasped at the next intruder.

His gentle brown eyes and small frown was the same as from the picture Dipper had of him.

It was Wirt. He was looking at Beatrice and, who Dipper could guess was his little brother, Gregory. Wirt didn't see Dipper since she was still hidden by her cranky Grunkle Stanford, but that didn't matter to the younger female, since she pushed Stanford out of her way and rushed to her best friend and engulfed him into a giant hug.

Wirt was surprised and let out a squeak of fear, which Dipper giggled at. He really is a scaredy-cat.

Wirt pushed Dipper away, his face flushed and eyes wide, once he realized it was the young pines twin he smiled. His face was stil red but a beautiful smile graced his lips. Dipper Pines blushed and smiled shyly at the other.

"H-hi Dipper." He started with a stutter, raising his hand to wave awkwardly. Dipper let out a loud giggle and brushed her hair behind her ear awkwardly.

"H-hey Wirt" She replied awkwardly, her face feeling flushed and her hands feeling sweaty already. A loud squeal interrupted the two though and they both squeaked in surprise, then looked to the source of the obnoxious squeal.

It was Mabs, who was looking at Beatrice, who in turned was blushing a bit as Mabs gave her a wink, but turned his attention to his sister.

"Dippindot! You never told me you had a boyfriend!" Mabs accused and pouted slightly at not being told about his sisters love life. Dipper blushed and started spluttering, she rushed to Mabs and covered his mouth.

"MABS! He's n-not my b-boyfriend!" She screeched, her face as red as a tomato, but her brother didn't looked convinced and started spouting out how cute his little sister was being.

Beatrice looked amused and smirked slightly, Gregory wasn't paying attention and was talking to his frog, who's name was Jason Funderberker. Wirt himself was trying to get his cheek's redness under control. He'd never been called someone boyfriend and it was really embarrassing, mostly because he wished it was true for him and Dipper.

"You two love each other! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE!" Mabs yelled, pointing at Dipper and Wirt who were both embarrassed and blushing. Dipper recovered quickly though and pushed Mabs, who had sat on top on the register stand. Mabs landed on the floor with a thump, Dipper looked triumph for a second until Mabs screamed that he was ok.

While this was all happening, in another place, well more dimension but whatever, was a certain blonde haired dream demon. Watching the whole fiasco going on and he was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting Summer." He purred out

End of Chapter 1

Thanks for readin!

I'll date as much as I can :D


	2. Bill Cipher

One Crazy Summer

Chapter 2: Bill 'no sense of personal space' Cipher

It was only the second day into her summer vacation in Gravity Falls, and it was already the best summer of Dipper's life. Wirt had told her that he and Greg were staying at the NorthWest Mansion, Mabs had continued to pester Wirt about their 'love', and Beatrice had just watched in amusement. That traitor.

It had turned dark quickly, so the group parted ways and to their respective shelters, Grunkle Stan had grumbled about kids being brats and such, while Stanley just retreated back to his room, probably to write in his journal.

Luckily for Dipper, Mabs had fell asleep after he found his pet pig Waddles lying on his bed. Dipper herself didn't bother to try and rest, since she somehow knew who would haunt her dreams here.

Bill Cipher had always intruded her dreams for as long as she could remember since her first summer in Gravity Falls. The triangle was relentless when it came to offering deals, so Dipper made it a mission to not fall asleep with the help of Mabs Juice and black coffee.

Sadly this time, once her face hit the pillow, Dipper was out like a light, and so it begins.

(Dipper's Dream)

The ground was soft and warm, like a nice warm blanket, while the sky was lit up with flying lanterns and the full moon which looked purely white. On the ground was Dipper Pines, who had on a ,yellow and black, sweater like dress that went up to her thighs, just above her knees, with the dress she wore a black cardigan and black clothed boots. To top off the outfit, her hair was down from her usual twin tails and instead of her hat was a yellow headband.

Dipper opened her eyes, then gasped. Damnit! She had fallen asleep, this means Bill could easily get to her, though the triangle in question was nowhere to be found, but that didn't mean Dipper could let her guard down.

She stood from her spot on the soft ground, and started walking. A path sprouted from her spot and continued past Dipper to what looked like an ocean from afar. Weird. How could there be solid but soft ground and yet be near a beach, then again it's a dream. The dressed up girl just shrugged and followed the pathway to the ocean.

As she walked, she took in her surroundings, like the description, there were really floating lanterns up in the darkening sky, they were small but glowed brightly, not enough to blind but enough to light up the area. Once Dipper was close she slowed her pace, but stopped all together once she saw a figure sitting on a bench that appeared out of nowhere suddenly.

It was a male figure obviously from their upper torso and relaxed pose on the bench, Dipper squinted trying to get a good look at the mysterious figure, she had a sneaking suspicion who it was, but couldn't really believe it.

How did he even get a body. Without even thinking, Dipper sprinted the rest of the way to the bench and the not so mysterious figure.

Once she was a safe, but close distance she knew her suspicions were correct.

From behind the stranger had on a golden yellow hoodie and plain worn out jeans, his hair that was styled upwards was deep gold blonde while the buzz like cut bottom was pitch black. The most obvious feature was the floating hat.

Again, before Dipper could stop herself. She spoke.

"You basically have a sign on your head saying 'Lookie here, I'm a Demon', Bill."

Once she blew her cover and realized it, she slapped her forehead. The stranger stood up and turned to her with a shark like smirk. His skin was deeply sun-kissed, eyes like the bright orbs of sapphire, and on his forehead was what looked like a tattoo of an Egyptian eye.

Dipper would never admit it to anyone but herself, but Bill's human body was very attractive, though his voice was still high pitched and annoying as hell and he was a grade A jerk. His face changed into a look of confusion before he realized that it was the hat. He started chuckling, which turned into a full blown laugh that Dipper couldn't deny was cute.

After he calmed down, Bill made his way to the young lady. Dipper flinched then glared at the male, who's face switched back to his smirk.

"Well well well, Pine Tree, nice to see you're back in this crazy town, by the way, do you like my new look?" He asked smoothly, even with that annoying voice, Dipper couldn't help but blush. She shook her head and stared daggers at the other.

"Who was dumb enough give their body to you, Bill?" Dipper tried to demand, though it came out more timidly. Bill gave a full grin which showed off his shark teeth, he stalked closer until he was right in front of the shaking female.

Bill was only a few inches taller, and yet he still looked intimidating, more then he did when he was an angry triangle. Dipper stood her ground though, until Bill raised his hand and patted her head, she squeaked.

Silence stretched after Dipper squeaked like a frightened mouse, it was over when once Bill lost it and started laughing, not even bothering to cover it or cease. Dipper turned bright red as the laughter continued, she glared daggers at Bill, but he paid no mind to the brunette until he was finished.

"Oh wow, Pine Tree. I didn't know humans could make sounds like that, it's hilarious! I wonder what other embarrassing sounds they could make."

Bill chuckled, then stopped to think, and to Dipper, a thinking silent Bill is worse then chatty Bill. The brunette looked around to look for something to whack this demon with, but with Bill, he probably made this dream how it is.

While Dipper was distracted, Bill had entered into her personal bubble and when Dipper looked back it was too late. She looked up and regretted it.

Bill had on a serious face, as he leaned closer to her face, he wrapped his arms around the other's waist, who squeaked again in response, this time however Bill didn't laugh, nor even crack a grin. His face remained blank as he leaned in. Dipper however was freaking out on the inside, what the hell was Bill doing!? Why is he so close?

Before the younger could ask, The male in question silenced her with a quick peck on the lips. After the quick kiss, he let her go to see her reaction, his face switching back once again to his smirk.

Dipper stood still. Not even attempting to move, her brain was now liquid, though Bill found this amusing, he thought he'd get something more, like maybe another squeak, a punch, hell, maybe even another kiss, but she remained stoic. Soon Bill got impatient and poked her arm, whispering quietly,

"Uh…..Pine Tree? You alive in there? Is your brain mush now? Cmon give me a si-" 'WHAM' "thud"

Down on the ground was a giggling Bill as he held his nose from where Dipper punched him square in. Hard. The instigator at the moment was walking away from the wounded other.

Dipper was walking away, hands covering her mouth and eyes wide, blood rushing to her face quickly. How dare he! He took her first kiss, well second kiss, since her first was with mermando her first summer here. Ugh, both equally terrible.

Bill caught up to her, mostly because ehe was floating. He was giggling about how pain was hilarious and how cute Pine Tree is. Dipper however did not find this amusing.

Bill stopped his cooing however and sighed, which made Dipper turn around in concern even though she hated said Dream Demon.

"Time for you to wake up, Pine Tree." He said but before he woke her up, he hugged her and whispered into her ear, "get ready, cause life's about to get real interesting, Pine Tree."

(Dipper's Dream)

She woke with a start, shooting up from her bed, looking around just in case the demon followed her. Once the coast was clear she stood from her bed and walked to the bathroom to shower for the second time this week.

After her shower, she looked over to her still sleeping brother, probably dreaming about some cute girl or about Beatrice. Dipper shrugged and descended down stairs, deciding to go eat at Greasy's Diner instead of eating her Grunkle's disgusting Stancakes. She put her wallet on her head then covered it with her signature cap.

Once out of the shack, she breathed in the woods' scent, she smiled then started her journey to town.

After a 5 minute delay to get her personal mystery journal and 10 minutes to actually get there, she was in front of the well known and delicious diner. She looked through the giant window to see if it was packed, it wasn't too full, she also saw Beatrice, who was sitting at the counter, she apparently saw Dipper as well, because she jump off the stool and ran out to greet the brunette.

Dipper smiled gently as the redhead chattered away about her friends from the Unknown once she got to Dipper, they walked in and Beatrice pulled Dipper to the counter where Wirt and Greg were, Wirt glaring at someone he was talking to and Greg eating his pancakes with his frog whom Dipper recalled was named Jason Finderberker(?).

Before she could greet the two, she saw a flash of a golden hoodie, Dipper froze as she saw the figure whom Wirt was glaring at/talking to turn to her.

"Well well well, it's good to see you again Pine Tree~"

This will be an interesting summer.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
